Forbidden
by Cherished Dreams
Summary: Total opposites and enemies. That was what the school and the rest of the world knew they were. And yet amidst all the acts, lies, hatred and deceit around them, they managed to fall in love with each other.


**Forbidden  
By** Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

'_I'm no longer yours and you're no longer mine.'_

She heard him say those words, in a hard yet sad tone. She stood at the place she heard those words long after he had left, letting the weight of those words sink in. After that, she a deep hole and threw herself into it.

Her studies were the only thing that could ever really take her mind off certain issues, so she studied hard and always well into the night, waking up early in the morning to reassure herself that she remembered the things she had studied the night before.

But no matter how long she studied, no matter how much pressure she applied to herself to study, she couldn't forget. There were just some things in the world one couldn't forget.

'_..no longer..'_

She told herself over and over that she wouldn't cry over the ordeal. Yet now as the words were repeated viciously, clawing at her mind, she couldn't help but feel her eyes prick uncomfortably. She was supposed to understand; understand that it couldn't be.

After a long five years of despising him, a full year of getting to know _him_, and finally six months of understanding and falling head over heels for him, their relationship, as they knew it, was over. The only contact between them was the carefully acted and scripted play they were forced to perform for all the world to see.

Their smiles, sneers and taunts in the corridors of Hogwarts were all apart of the act and mask each put up; to reassure everyone they were the same old people, enemies at war.

No longer could he endanger both of them in front of his father and occasionally the Dark Lord himself, he had said. Being a light side spy wasn't easy work as he had found out and being tied to a friend of his father's enemy, left so much at stake. The Dark Lord, whenever he met Draco, was always clawing away through his mind, using Legilimency, searching for even a tiny speck of lie or deceit.

The war raging in the wizarding world had slowly risen to its climax. Armies were formed and endless names were constantly being added to a steadily growing casualty list.

Head girl, Hermione Granger, a muggle and one of Harry Potter's best friends, was placed near the top of the most wanted dead list of all of Voldemort's supporters. Head boy, Draco Malfoy, a member of one of the most powerful pureblood families and an in-training death eater, was given the head role to recruit many young wizards and witches in Hogwarts and supply them with necessary information. This and being the son of the Dark Lord's most trusted henchmen gave him power and along with it, fear.

Total opposites and enemies.

That was what the school and the rest of the world knew they were. And yet amidst all the acts, lies, hatred and deceit around them, they managed to fall in love with each other.

Fights, duels and attacks were what the world expected when the two were behind closed portraits in the Head tower.

How wrong they were.

During their six months, many issues surfaced, some solved, some left open long after their separation. They understood. They understood the danger of their forbidden relationship. No one could know, and they could let no one even have the smallest inkling of what they shared. Raw love was shared between the two teenagers. They taught each other, and, more importantly themselves, true, unadulterated love for one another.

Neither of the two could word just how beautiful and heart warming their relationship had been; both as friends and lovers.

Straightening up from leaning on the mantle of the fireplace in the Head common room, Hermione walked gracefully to the couch to retrieve a photo. The photo was of herself and her love, sitting side by side on their common room couch, smiling happily as they held each other. It had to go. The photo was one of the only two things that were left of their relationship that they needed to get rid of.

So Hermione did what needed to be done. She walked over to the fireplace and threw the photo in. Sighing, she gathered her books, shouldered her book bag, and walked out of the room, a forced smile on her face. She was soon joined by her two best friends and body guards, as someone had kindly put it, after spotting her walk past the Hogwarts Quidditch grounds.

They presumed their usual places beside her. Their conversation lingered from one topic to another until they ended up on the boys' favorite subject: Quidditch. Leading the way to the Great Hall as the two boys talked animatedly beside her, Hermione silently tuned out their words. 'Quidditch,' she thought, 'was _just_ a game', and kept her eyes focused in front of her.

But what she saw up ahead after turning a corner, made her turn her head and change the topic to their upcoming N.E.W.TS. Something all three of them were dreading. As Draco Malfoy and his cronies strode past Hermione Granger and her friends, if one looked hard enough, they would find both teenagers striving to ignore each other's presence.

If one watched them a few seconds after that, one could swear that the male turned to glance at the female over his shoulder, the same time as she did. And one would find a tiny sad smile on his lips, and a look of longing emitting from the girl's eyes, before being rudely snapped back to the stage act, being performed by two teenagers in love.

* * *

**A/N:** Short? I know. I hope you guys still liked it. I was listening to love songs rolls eyes one night and so I decided to write out some of my thoughts on Draco/Hermione. For now, smile and say, "I'm going to write a review for this story. I loved it!" 


End file.
